


no one else as mine as you

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles seems to genuinely like Rose. She’s the daughter of his favorite teacher and older sister of one of his best friends. She didn’t make a fuss when Stiles tagged along with her and Peter to the dance a few weeks ago, and was actually amused and charmed by Stiles’ attachment to Peter.He doesn’t like how much time she’s spending with Peter now, though, as they’re working on their History assignment together.





	no one else as mine as you

Stiles seems to genuinely like Rose. She’s the daughter of his favorite teacher and older sister of one of his best friends. She didn’t make a fuss when Stiles tagged along with her and Peter to the dance a few weeks ago, and was actually amused and charmed by Stiles’ attachment to Peter. 

 

He doesn’t like how much time she’s spending with Peter now, though, as they’re working on their History assignment together. 

 

He hasn’t said it outright, but he’s so obvious about it that he doesn’t really have to.

 

“Red, we can’t study if you keep interrupting us,” Peter tries to reason with the boy, who just knocked on the door to his room for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. 

 

“But I thought Rose would like some cookies!”

 

“Maybe if we didn’t have to help you make them first,” Peter sighed. He could hear Rose laughing softly as she waited for him to come back so they could continue working.

 

Stiles pouted at him, eyes big and pleading, but when Peter didn’t relent the boy scuffed his feet and turned away, muttering a dejected “okay”.

 

\--

 

Spreading their notes and books in the living room, where they have more space to put it all together, has a few downsides.

 

For example the lack of any sort of physical barrier that would keep Stiles away from interrupting them.

 

“Can I study with you?” the little fox asks. He’s mumbling the words as he rocks back and forth on his heels, hands clasped together at his back.

 

Peter is about to tell him no again, but Rose just coos at the boy and pats the spot on the floor between her and Peter. Stiles immediately complies and plops down crossing his legs, leaning into Rose’s side with a huge grin. She gathers him close and ruffles his hair with a laugh.

 

Little schemer. 

 

Peter glares at the two for a moment.

 

“Fine,” he finally says, “But you’re not allowed anywhere near scissors and there will be no glitter involved.”

 

Stiles sticks his tongue at him, but does as he’s told. 

 

For the first half an hour.

 

He gets bored as Peter and Rose discuss the next steps and decide on what information to put into their presentation and what they can omit. He doesn’t reach for scissors, nor does he pull out one of his glitter pens. He does, however, get his hands on a few highlighters and migrates closer to Peter.

 

“Stiles, could you please stop drawing on me? You said you wanted to study with us, this isn’t studying.”

 

“I’m bored,” Stiles whines.

 

“Then go play.”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re busy.”

 

“You can play on your own for a bit.”

 

“But I want to play with you,” Stiles says, and he’d stomp his foot too, most probably, if he wasn’t sitting on the floor.

 

Peter sighs and rubs a hand over his forehead, suddenly exhausted. 

 

He knows that the boy isn’t good with sharing Peter with anybody, but he thought he liked Rose enough to deal with it somehow. Clearly, Peter was wrong.

 

“I can’t play with you right now,” Peter tells him, then raises his voice a bit and calls, “Laura, could you please entertain Stiles for a bit?” 

 

Laura comes in a few minutes later and holds out a hand for Stiles to take. “C’mon, little frog. We can draw some turtles.”

 

Stiles does get up and take her hand, but not before huffing angrily throwing his highlighter to the ground. 

 

Peter watches the slump of Stiles’ shoulders as they go, then turns to Rose, idly scratching at the bright yellow  _ Stiles  _ scribbled on his forearm. 

 

“I’m sorry about that. He can be a lot sometimes.”

 

“No, he’s just jealous. It’s adorable,” Rose laughs, “Now c’mon, I want to finish this part before going home.”

 

\---

 

Once Rose heads home and Peter has cleaned up the debris of their assignment, he decides it’s time to have a bit of a talk with Stiles.

 

He finds him in his room, bundled up in Peter’s bed and looking up at Peter like he might demand Stiles to leave.

 

Peter looks heavenward and sighs loudly, then kicks off his shoes and moves to the bed. 

 

He waits for Stiles to scoot back a little, to the side he usually occupies when he sneaks in, and then sits up, back against the headboard. He lifts one arm and doesn’t have to wait long for Stiles to burrow under it, pressing close.

 

“You can’t behave like that, Red,” Peter says brushing his fingers over Stiles’ short hair. “You were rude to Rose and me, and you’ve been making it difficult for us to work on our homework.”

 

He felt the little fox try to inch even closer, his face hidden against Peter’s chest. 

 

“’m sorry.”

 

“You’ll have to apologize to Rose as well.”

 

“I know. I‘m sorry,” Stiles repeated, his voice wobbling a bit.

 

Peter leaned down to press a kiss to his hair.

 

“Rose is my friend, Stiles, and you have to understand that,” he murmurs against Stiles’ scalp, “But while I enjoy her company, I like spending time with you more because you’re much more important to me. You just have to remember that though I may not always have the time to play with you, I’ll always make it up to you later.”

 

He straightens up and uses his free hand to tip up Stiles’ chin, waits for their eyes to meet.

 

“Okay?”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise, Red. I’ll always be there.”

 

Stiles chews on his lower lip a little, then nods and tips his head up.

 

Peter seals the deal with a kiss to Stiles’ nose.

 


End file.
